Kiss by a Kiss englhish version
by Cute Sushi
Summary: YAP! English version is up! (KxK YxT)


Kiss by a Kiss  
1: Kiss me, Honda-san  
  
A.N: Hum... it is my first fanfic of Fruits Basket and it's not to cool at all, but I think it's gonna be better later!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyo went in the house angry like ever, he sat front of the table, Tohru came from the kitchen some minutes after Kyo, and put the food on the table.  
_ Hello!_ she said with a cute smile  
_ Yo..._ Kyo answered puting rice in his plate, after Shigure came and did the same  
_ AH! Sugoi! I am a lucky man cause I find Tohru!  
_ No! I am the lucky girl!_ she answered with another cute smile, Kyo looked around like he was trying find something  
_ Where is the baka rat?_ he asked angry, starting to eat the rice  
_ Yuki-kun is in his room, sorry, I forgot to call him._ she said and wento to Yuki's bedroom.  
_ Yuki-kun? Can I come in?  
_ Sure, Honda-san. When you want! _ So, she opened the door, Yuki was sit under sun ligth looking to Tohru witha cute smile.  
_ Yuki-kun, lunch is ready. Come eat, please!_ she was comig out when Yuki called her, she turned to Yuki.  
_ Honda-san, close the door and come here, more next with me. I need tell you something, it's o.k?  
_ Sure Yuki-kun...._ In the kitchen Shigure and Kyo were eating the lunch, thinking why Tohru didn't come.  
_ ara, ara... Tohru spends a lot of time in Yuki's bedroom, dosen't she? Hehe... childreams grow up hurry ne?_ Shigure said with malice, Kyo pick up on him but he was thinking the same, he stend up and went to Yuki's bedroom, when he was nearly to come in Yuki's voice did he stop.  
_ I was traing to say Honda-san... I love you._ Yuki said getting next to Tohru, who was getting red, Yuki's hand touch sweety her face and slowly kissed her lips when Kyo opened the door, to late to impede the kiss. Kyo now was a lot of sadness and furry, he walk back until touch the wall , Tohru and Yuki did not see him until he shout: "BASTARD RAT!" and run away with out explanations ... if explantations were nessessary. Tohru try to follow him but Yuki stopped her.  
_ If you follow him the thing will be worse._ Kyo was runing like he was crazy he passed Shigure, crying and crying, he runed until the end of Sohma propriety , then he started walk with out direction, he taked trans, bus, he went to a lot of places and walk, walk until a soft voice call him.   
_ Kyo-kun?_ it was Kagura, she was with a boy, and using the same clothes of the valentines day. She left the boy and run away to Kyo, who stoppen when heard her voice, when she get close to Kyo she saw he was realy sad.  
_ What... what happened Kyo?_ she asked houlding Kyo's hand, he looked to her and suddenly he huged her, thing he just did a long time ago. The pain he was feeling were realy big but he felt better now he met Kagura , it took a long time until he left her , but after they wallked to Kagura's house, they didin't say one word. Kagura was impressed with Kyo reaction and he was too sad to talk, Kagura didn't remember she was with a boy and left him alone. When they arrived in Kagura's house she said to Kyo sit down until she does a tea, she tougth in a lot of thinks about what happned to Kyo change that much, but she didn't found nothing, they drank the tea in silence, no one had courage to start a talk. So Kyo lied down in Kagura's neck, and started cry. Kagura, why he did never think about her? She aways loved him so much but he never paid atetion in her, aways was stupid and bad with Kagura, aways so stubborn and now when he need somone she was the first person he thinked about. She was petting him hair with a sweet simile when decide: "don't cares why he is here, what cares is he is here" .  
_ Kagura-chan? Can I stay for some days in your house?_ Kyo asked shyly, she smiled and answered:  
_ Sure... Kyo-kun, I know I aways say it but... I realy love you!_ Kyo was surprise with Kagura's words, it was like she never said these words before, until she aways said that it was the first time his hearth heard, he looked to her eyes for some time, but it was like the eternity.  
_________________________________  
Souma's house  
The house was in silent, Tohru was doing the dinner thinking about afternoon until her thinks werein terrupted Yuki's voice.  
_Honda-san?  
_ Yuki-kun... will Kyou.... come to the dinner today?  
_ Don't know... I think he will not. Maybe tomorrow..._ they were looking verry sad... Yuki was feeling culpable, but he didn't know about Kyo feelings to Tohru, he did not think Kyo would be so angry. Yuki stayed looking to Tohru cooking, Shigure was the only one who still don't know about the kiss, he went to the kitchen so, he wanted to know what was wrong.  
_ Yuki... what happened with Kyo? Can you explain?  
_ He... he saw Tohru and I...kissing!  
_ Eh? Did you kiss each other? Yuki it's hot today ne?_ Shigure laugth until he was worrying about Kyo he didn't want the air become heavy.  
_ So, why you don't go to a date?  
_ But Shigure!_ Yuki answered faster, Tohru didn't want the air became heavy too so she said she want go to date, so they went intro a date, Tohru was a little worry because was late and dark but Yuki said he is with her so she don't need worry, they didn't say one word after thar so Yuki took Tohru hand sweety and said:  
_ Honda-san, don't worry... he will come back._ she smiled to him and they started to walk hand in hand, they came in a fast-food who don't had to much people, the waitress came fast and they did their request. Tohru call for a milkshake and hot potatoes until Yuki asked for milkshake and a sanduich with swiss cheese, after 4 minutes the request came and they started to eat.  
_ And don't eat this type of food aways._ said Yuki bitting his sanduich, Tohru started to eat her potatoe, like Yuki she don't eat that type of food aways, they drank the milkshake slowly, Yuki put his hand abouve Tohru's hand and with a beutofull smile in the lips he said:  
_ Honda-san, I want you to become my princess!_ Tohru blushed, is impossible to her resist to a Yuki request, more when he request it smiling, he took her hand to his lips and kissed the hand, she said yes and he can not hold his happyness:  
_ HONDA-SAN! I AM VERY HAPPY!_ he said.  
_________________________________  
Kagura's house  
_Kyo-kun,you can satay in Rin-chan bedroom for a few days because she will be out for some time...  
_ And after?  
_ We do something to you! I can sleep in the sofa! _ Kagura stood up and went to clean Rin-chan's bedroom, she ca't stop smile... finaly Kyo was yourse! When he went to sleep she kissed him on the face and said good nigth, Kyo face get red.  
  
In the next morning Kyo woke up and saw Kagura:  
_ Tata!_ she said showing a big breakfast_ I din't put leek or misso becuase I know you hate it!  
_ I didn't say you need do this!_ he said angry  
_ Kyo-kun... how can you say that... I DID IT WITH ALL OF MY LOVE!!!!!_ she said punching Kyo, after a big figth he ate the breakfast.  
_ How is it?_ she asked animated, just by antipathy Kyo answered it was terrible when it was good  
_ WHAT?_ She said showing her hand ready to punch hum  
_ It is great! Great!_ he said, Kagura left the bedroom smiling, it was the first time she cooked something good, she did a "cooking school" some weeks ago and after it these time was the first she cooked something. When she left Kyo finished his breakfast and looked to the roof.  
_ She realy take care about me...._ when he said it he remember Tohru, she aways took care about him too. He remembered too when he saw Tohru and Yuki kissing_ When I just remember the deception is more little... but still a deception....Who... Who I realy like?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hum... sorry if have english errors but I am not very good in englhish! Send me reviws, and send my englhish errors too! Next charper I will show more Yuki and Tohru. 


End file.
